paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great T.I.C Games
The T.I.C Games is held once every year for the Fun and to show an agents Skills, training, and Honor. Each T.I.C Class picks 30 of their most trained and experienced agents to fight in the arena. History The Great T.I.C Games were Started at the end of the 700 Year's War. After the War the Sanctuary sent out a signal to call back all T.I.C Agents as sum 44 million were called back home. In the following days there was a lot of tension as the agents were still anxious and wary from the War. The Court of Miracles in hopes to get the War and stress off their Minds came together and under Takotas Rule Established the Games for a fun Challenge for them. The first Games were held at the beginning of summer and were ever since. This was over 2,000 years ago and ever since the Courts Proclamation the games have stood as a beacon to uphold the peace within the organization and country and to remember the horrors of the past and look to a bright future. The Games take place in the Capital and have been televised through out Trussia for entertainment and fun. The Games themselves are non letheal as agents are forbidden from killing or harming the others. The Agents are equipped with a target and once it is hit the agent themselves are teleported out to the staging area. The Games though non deadly are very intense and dangerous from the environment and how a Agent can be pushed mentally and physically. From the Darkness came, pain, and from that pain came sufering even in victory we were in the dark, so to destroy this Darkess we will go to the light and never again shall we feel this Darkness that lumed over us and that is why these event will forever be call '''The Great T.I.C Games!' 'Taktoa James-' Addressing All of T.I.C A few weks after the 700 Years War.'' Arena The Arena of the games are held within the Capital and is in a self contained environment which spans 100 miles wide and is 2 miles high. A different arena is Chosen every year and is extremely high-tech recreations of real world environments. Such as Forests, cities, and deserts along with real weather conditions such as extreme heat and cold. In these environments a Agents Training, and endurance is tested as well as their minds to the limit! The Arena itself is built in the T.I.C district of the Capital and is a giant dome with and attached tower for the Agents. The tower is for the agents to relax and then train for the games. When all the agents are chose they go on tour through their home region and then paraded down a central Avenue built too welcome them. Arena This is a Model of what the interior of the Arena will look like during the games. Plenty of food and water sources are available for the agents but once in the arena the only way out is but winning or losing. Agents Avenue The Agents Avenue is set in front on the Arena and the Training tower. This is where the Agents from the games from the Year before will Parade down then the new agents wil come behind. Each agent will Parade down on their own chariot set with the Uniform styling of their class and home region. Crowds from al around will be cheering for them as reminder of how serious their jobs are to the Nation. Training Tower The Training tower is established for the Agents to stay, live, and train right before the Games. After the long travel this is where they will live. The Tower houses a staff to serve the Agents and help them train as we as several other facilities. Such as but not limited to Pools, Condos, armories and a huge food buffet for agents and their personal. Tactics, Weapons, and Training In the arena the Agents will bring their own Weapons and assorted gear. Agents can use any weapon and methods they were trained with but due to the non aggression rules their training and weapons will be restricted to Stun. Such as Light Sabers will only paralyze and Bullets will be replaced with paralyzing Lazer Bolts being fired from a regular firearm. Knives can and will only will used As a Work Tool! from cutting rope to construction a fishing spear as well as for surviving. Hacthets, axe's, Swords, and Machetes will be used mainly for cutting through thick brush and obstacles. Tactics that an agent will use will very on them but any and all are legal as longs as the other agent is not harmed. Agents This will include a list of Known agents who have competed and what class the battled for in the arena. Takota Class: Eternal Freezer Class: Enforcer JO Class: Guardian Dauntless Class: Knight Speeder Moon Class: Drinking Class Under Consideration Fudgenut Class: Knight Smoky Class: Drinking Class Rules 1. No Killing or Harming other agents on Purpose 2. Agents can use any Tactic but only for stunning or subduing other agents 3. Once in the Arena the agent can only get out by winning or defeat 4. Be Kind to others! 5. Be helpful to others Trivia I had the Idea for this after watching the Hunger Games. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organization